


Two Wings

by kodaandorion



Category: AOTTG
Genre: Community FanFiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodaandorion/pseuds/kodaandorion
Summary: (This is just a fanfiction I'm writing for my community on Attack on Titan Tribute Game. For my "proper" work check out 'Hooked on a Feeling' and any others I may upload later)The revolution has begun. The Survey Corps have been split apart, each with their own opinions and ideals, ready to fight to the death over them in a civil war: one one side are the White Wings, who believe in uniting the soldiers and people together to fight for what is right, holding a group with multiple leaders; the other, Erwin’s Army, also known as the Blues – they are happy the way things are, with Erwin Smith in command, being guided by the government. The battle wages on – but a greater threat looms over them, one bigger than the battle they already face…





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Erwin please marry me

The sun beat down on a warm summer’s eve, lingering over the town of Karanes. A deep bell chimed loudly, echoing all over to the ears of the citizens; a young boy sprinted through the crowd, closely followed by his friend, as he cried, “The Scouts are back! The Scouts are back!”

 

He perched on top of a box, craning his neck and peering over with his hopeful eyes, and came across the sight of the Survey Corps – bloody and battle-worn, sporting injuries and tattered cloaks. To many surprises, there were only a few cold and stony-faced expressions, but at the same time there was no jubiliation. They moved through the crowd, mostly silent, perhaps muttering to each other. Leading the group was the tall and broad Erwin Smith, his blue eyes narrowed and focused ahead.

 

“Commander Erwin!” A citizen yelled through the crowd, waving a pen and notepad, “Have you achieved anything this expedition? Can you tell us anything?”

 

“I can’t say anything,” Erwin replied simply.

 

Koda stared at Erwin’s back and felt his neutral gaze turn into a sudden angry glare. He couldn’t fathom why Erwin would neglect to tell the citizens the reports of their expedition, or even just a brief summary. Not much had been achieved, admittedly – they had only managed to build two bases before having to retreat due to the appearance of a bunch of Abnormals. He winced slightly, thinking of the blood spilt by some close comrades.

 

“You okay there, Koda?” Oliver asked, riding up next to him, “You look pretty sour.”

 

“You should get back in place,” Koda replied, with a tight smile, “Rear Guard is at the _rear_ you know.”

 

“Don’t give me such sass – as a Captain, you should treat me with respect. Answer my question – that’s an order!”

 

Koda rolled his eyes, with a smirk despite his mood. “Don’t you think the citizens have a right to know what the Survey Corps do? They don’t hear squat until the government come out with some article that gets messed with… we managed to clear out an entire Forest and establish a full base there last month, and all they reported on was the fact half of our recruits were slaughtered, and the rest still can’t walk!”

 

“That’s ‘cause the MP’s love to make us look like a waste of taxes,” Oliver replied, swinging back his black hair, “But we’re the hope for humanity, right?”

 

Koda shrugged. “We’re supposed to be, but Erwin is making some poor choices… we ought to step away from the government, become our own kind of thing. Make our own choices, for the sake of humanity.”

 

“And where do you think we’d get funding for that?”

 

“The people. We get the morale of the people and they’ll sponsor us, and in return they can join us or at least _know_ what steps we’re making for humanity. These camps aren’t getting us much – it’s just so the government and put off the expedition to recapture Wall Maria.”

 

Oliver did not reply, but seemed to be deeply considering Koda’s words. He turned back around, pushing his black beanie futher forward in his snowy white hair, to watch the Commander ignore the questioning pleas of the men around him.

 

Back at HQ, Koda sat among his comrades eating dinner. He couldn’t help glance around and notice many were missing – most of them higher  ranking soldiers such as the captains and Erwin himself…

 

The doors burst open suddenly. Mara led a small crew of people, which included Taiga and Nargess gripping at each other’s arms, Mikasa pink in the face as if to try and seperate herself from the group and Oliver who looked moderately interested. Mara leapt on the table and yelled for attention.

 

“We’re leaving!” Mara yelled, her eyes full of passion, “Erwin has given an order that the next expedition will be _more_ base set-ups – we’ve got enough already! It’s too much for me, and it’s too much for everyone behind me.”

 

There was a thick murmur of agreement, but Audi jumped up from his table, almost spilling hot beans onto Kiki, and cried: “But more camps is what we need! If we can get some back-up bases, then if something goes wrong then we’ll be fine!”

 

“But we’ve been putting off the recapture for _years!”_ Mikasa shouted back, “It’s time we rebel! Disobey the government and get going! We’re more than ready!”

 

“What’s going on here?”

 

Erwin Smith walked through the doors, with a calm but stern expression. The hall fell quiet, nobody daring to speak up. Koda cast Oliver a funny look, who avoided his eyes, and stood up.

 

“We disagree with your ideas, Erwin Smith,” Koda said, staring the Commander in the eyes, “You should have more leaders to discuss your ideas with, rather than choosing the fate of humanity alone. Reverse your idea or prepare for revolution.”

 

Erwin lifted his chin to stare at Koda, then towards Mara and the small group of people. He sighed. “I knew it would come to this at one point.”

 

“If you want to join us, come now!” Mara yelled, “It’s now or never!”

 

A few people got up, including Koda and Hachi. Yumeko looked torn, but stayed in her seat; Ymir was hiding in the back, laughing her head off at the mess.

 

“If you disobey my orders,” Erwin said, his voice cold, “Then you’ll be known as traitors.”

 

“We’re not traitors,” Hachi replied, glaring at Erwin, “You’re a traitor to humanity!”

 

“Soldiers!” Erwin commanded, “Prepare your weapons! Execute the traitors on sight!”

 

There was a rustle of movement: some people immediately leapt up, drawing swords and raising fists in a charge; others hesitated, remaining at their seats or half-getting up. Taiga roared for everyone to escape.

 

Blood leaked through the pavestones as people fought, and shadows leapt over the HQ as they fled over Wall Rose in their stolen equipment. Koda raced through the town, his blood burning with passion.

 

_SLASH._ He felt a stinging sensation in his chest and stumbled with his gear, falling on tiles. He struggled to his feet as someone landed in front of him, and saw a silver blade aiming towards him and the eyes of Annie. He leapt away as the blade crashed into the tiles, drawing his own swords.

 

“I never thought I’d have to kill you, Koda,” Annie cried, “But I’ll defend Erwin till my last breath!”

 

Blood suddenly spurted from her arm as a figure landed beside Annie, and the two started to duel. Koda stood aghast, until  Eren turned to him and yelled: “Run, Koda! Run!”

 

Koda stumbled as he sprinted away, turning his head to watch the duel. The silver swords clashed, metal scraping to create sparks; Annie sliced her sword, almost catching Eren’s neck, and he lunged forward in hopes of destroying her gear -

 

The blade caught Eren’s chest, and pushed until it went straight through his back. He gasped for breath, blood spilling down his front, and his eyes rolled back into his skull. With a cold and dark expression, Annie flung the body off her sword and kicked it down onto the ground.

 

Koda jumped off the building and ODM’d towards the exit of Wall Rose, tears stinging his eyes. He should have died… he should have been the one to fall at the blade of Annie… but Eren played the hero…

 

“This is all your fault, Erwin Smith!” He roared into the night, “I’m going to kill you _by my own damn hand!”_


	2. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebellion squad form up their group, and new revelations are revealed to Erwin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if we end up inviting zoey to the server i'm going to commit

The sun rose over the Wall once again, illuminating the broken face of Wall Maria. Her crown was split in two, lying amongst the rubble of the fallen houses of the citizens.

 

Far, far away the soldiers were away from their goal. The rebel group had taken refuge in a village far from Wall Rose. The journey there had been easy, riding on both their own and stolen horses, but taking back the village was tougher. They had cleared out the village with no deaths but sustained a few injuries. Even still, they constantly had to have a soldier on watch to keep an eye on the area for humans and Titans alike.

 

“HEY!”

 

Koda was kicked awake by a heavy boot and he sat up with inaudible spluttering. He twisted round to see Mara standing over him with an annoyed expression.

 

“Holuu?” He said gruffly, rubbing his sore head.

 

“Did you fall asleep whilst on _watch?_ ”

 

“I did. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

 

“Sorry isn’t good enough – what if a Titan appeared? It would’ve wiped out half of us before we even got up!”

 

“You try staying awake for 4 hours with nothing to do without drooping off! Anyways, I thought Titans couldn’t move at night?”

 

Mara scowled. “Come down for food. Taiga will be taking over your post.”

 

Koda joined the rest who had grouped in the centre of the village. Most were sitting around a fire built, cooking up whatever rations they had managed to take with them. He headed over and sat on the bench, taking up his meagre breakfast of a cheese sandwich and a baked potato.

 

“We ought to head into Trost and find some food,” Oliver was saying, poking at his half-eaten potato, “Else we’ll starve out here. Ditch anything that could show we’re soldiers and head out there. Beg and borrow or steal – whatever you can do.”

 

“Break the law?” Mikasa asked, looking worried.

 

“What do we have to lose?” Koda answered her assuringly, “We’ve been deemed traitors as it is. I doubt some petty thieving will make a difference.”

 

Mikasa nodded but remained silent.

 

“I’ll go,” Rea said, standing up and pushing back her red hair.

 

“I’ll come too,” Nargess said excitedly.

 

“But first we need to discuss a few things,” Mara said briskly, “Call Taiga over. I’m calling for a meeting.”

 

Everyone gathered around the campfire, finishing off their breakfast and swigging on flasks. Mara strode slowly around the fire, staring into the orange flames crackle warmly. She paused in her tracks.

 

“Well, I didn’t think this whole operation would go so quickly,” she spoke, “And I expected it to go messier too. But we made it here… not all of us, admittedly.” The ghost of Eren hovered over them and Koda bowed his head, eyes dark and glassy. “But we’re no worse for wear, and now our plan of action begins. First comes first – we have to try set-up our little crew properly.”

 

“I thought we were anti-Leader?” Hachi jumped in suddenly.

 

“Not quite. We’re more anti-Commander. Don’t you think more than one leader is better? Multiple opinions, multiple voices? By the people, for the people? That’s why I’ll call up a couple of you to lead alongside me. First is Oliver, who helped me plan this whole operation in the first place.”

 

Oliver stood up and joined Marazul by the fire, pushing back his charcoal-black hair.

 

“And the guy who thought up the original ideas in the beginning – Koda.”

 

Koda looked surprised and stood up, sliding next to Oliver. “Did you tell Mara about my idea?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Why? I wasn’t serious about it.”

 

“You sure about that?”

 

Koda looked away. Oliver was right.

 

“I hope you’re all happy with that. Being leader won’t make much difference. All we do is give the orders and finalize decisions. Everything we do is implemented by you.” Everyone around them nodded.

 

“Now we need a name,” Koda said excitedly.

 

“We don’t need a name,” Mara replied, “Rebels is fine.”

 

“That’s boring!” Hachi yelled, “I want our name to be called Team Dynamite!”

 

“I think we should agree that it’s Team Super Cool,” Taiga retorted.

 

“As I recall, the best name is Team Awesome,” came Rea’s reply.

 

“I vote for Team Alpha Wolf Squadron,” Koda shrugged.

 

“Okay, okay! So – how about Team Alpha Super Awesome Cool Dynamite Wolf Squadron?” Hachi announced, leaping up.

 

“Quit joking around!” Mikasa cried out, “We can’t have some dumb name. How about… uh…”

 

“How about the White Wings?”

 

Everyone turned their heads as Ymir strode towards them, hands behind her head with a cocky grin. Mara leapt towards her, pointing a blade; Mikasa jumped up, crying out, “No, no, don’t kill her!”

 

“You with Erwin’s group?” Koda asked, stepping up.

 

“No. I’m not with anyone. You think I want to be part of your civil war game? I’m acting as God here, in your game of chess. I’m just… spectating.”

 

Mara lowered her blade, but the wary gaze was maintained.

 

“Ymir’s got a point,” Nargess said suddenly, “White Wings sounds good. We represents the hope of humanity… like the colour white.”

 

Ymir laughed. “I was fucking around… but okay. Thanks for the suggestion.”

 

“What’re you doing here?” Olly asked, “How’d you know we were here?”

 

“I followed you. Duh. Don’t sweat it, I won’t tell Erwin. That’ll be cheating. So I guess you guys need some propaganda now? Erwin’s already out yelling at everyone that you’re all traitors to humanity and should be killed immediately. The MPs can’t be assed to deal with you but Wall Sina citizens want you hung by the neck.”

 

“Thanks for the report,” Koda replied, “We… appreciate it. Well, now that’s sorted – let’s get to work. Rea and Nargess, head to Trost and be back before sundown. Taiga, back on watch. Let’s work on some propaganda.”

 

Rea and Nargess began to pack up their stuff, loading on their horses. Koda turned to Ymir.

 

“Game of chess, huh?”

 

“Well, if that’s what you wanna call your silly game. Which king is gonna knock each other down first? Which pawn will fall under the queen’s iron fist?”

 

Koda smiled a bit. “That’s fair. But then again – at the end of the game, the King and pawn go back in the same box.”

 

“Dude,” Olly yelled, “That’s fucking deep.”

 

*

 

Erwin sat in his office, stirring a cup of coffee. He had been kept awake all night, receiving reports and visitors left and right: Scouts coming in to report the rebels movements, soldiers bursting in to tell him who had died, the MPs visiting to see what the Hell was going on, arrangements with Zackley on what to brand the rebels as… then the news when Audials walked in and told them they had completely lost the rebels. He had sent out search squads but none had come back yet…

 

He sat up as the door knocked and ordered them to enter.

 

Annie walked into the room, her darkened eyes lowered as she flicked through reports. She gave a salute to Erwin and handed the documents over. “Full report of the events last night,” she said.

 

“Thank you, Annie. You look terrible. You should have some rest.”

 

“I will. Thank you, Erwin.” But she didn’t move, still staring ahead blankly. “I killed Eren, you know,” she added darkly.

 

Erwin did not look up from the documents he was now filtering through. “Yes. I’m aware.”

 

“He was a valuable asset for humanity.”

 

“His body has been recovered by a squad and we’ll be picking somebody to inherit it today. We don’t have long until the power is gone and we can’t risk losing it. Having a Shifter on our side will be a huge asset to us.”

 

Annie nodded. “That’s all. I think Rat was looking for you, by the way.”

 

“Call him to my office. Dismissed.”

 

She made for the door. Erwin flicked at the documents and looked up suddenly. “One moment.”

 

She paused, the door halfway open, and turned her head to look at Erwin. “Yes?”

 

He lowered the documents and made eye contact with Annie. His blue eyes had shifted from the usual stern gaze into one full of desperation and hope. “I was wondering if you’ve re-considered my request…”

 

Annie lifted her chin, her eyebrows furrowing and nostril raising slightly. “I haven’t.”

 

“Well… if you do, let me know…”  


“Please, Erwin. Let it go. We know you’ll never work.” She hesitated at the door, and then added, “If you married Koda in the first place, then this all never would have happened.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“This whole rebellion… it was all his idea. Reports say that he voiced his opinions to Captain Oliver, who then passed it onto Captain Marazul.”

 

Erwin’s stern gaze had returned. “I see. Well, I guess we can assume these three are likely the leaders of their group. Thank you, Annie.”

 

Annie started and her eyes glared. “Don’t you feel the slightest bit--”

 

“No. I don’t. Now leave me be. That’s an order.” Erwin’s eyes flashed at the Right Wing Commander, who blew an exhale in frustration and strode out the room.

 

Erwin leaned back in his chair and sighed, taking in Annie’s words. It was all so tiring… he had wanted some excitement, but now he was in the midst of it he wanted to back out…

 

_If you married Koda in the first place, then this all never would have happened._

This whole thing could have been avoided.

 

“Stupid,” he muttered to himself, “Really. Me? Marry Koda? It wouldn’t work.”

 

The door rapped once again. “Come in,” he sighed.

 

Rattata strode in and gave a salute to his Commander. “Sir… I have some news.”

 

“The scout squad?”

 

“No, sir… it’s about the royal government. The King has abdicated his position.”

 

Erwin sat up suddenly, alarmed. Now this was not news he was expecting.

 

“Abdicated? King Fritz?”

 

“Yes!” Rat replied, stiff and still, “They haven’t revealed who it is, yet… but we’ve overheard some MP’s talking that the successor will not even be from the Fritz bloodline… they say it’s some distant royal woman who was some kind of diplomat in the government… what do you think?”

 

Erwin nodded, taking in these reports. “Well. It might change some things up when it comes to finishing the rebels off… but circumstances are getting very strange. Thank you, Rat.”

 

Rat saluted once more and headed out the room. Erwin got up from his chair and stared out the window, watching the sun rise above the wall.

 

“ _Some kind of diplomat… distant royal woman…_ ” His eyes widened suddenly with a light gasp as realization dawned upon him. “Oh. Of course. Zoey Grace.”


	3. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news of the new queen reaches to the rebels, but their decisions over it are interrupted as a disaster ensues.

Oliver was staring down at the newspaper, eyes hard and dangerous. His hands trembled slightly and he had to lean against the wall to catch his breath. Some footsteps rung out and his glance flickered upward, moving to pull his hood down, but the familiar face made his muscles loosen and he relaxed a little – but his tension from the news remained.

“Reckon that’s everything we need,” Tiagor said, with a smile. Tiagor had been sent on a search party on Erwin’s orders and had been the only person to find the rebels – but upon capture from the rebel party, he decided to join their cause. “Let’s get going then. What’s the matter with you?”

Oliver didn’t say anything, just held up the paper with an anxious expression. Tiagor bit down on his lip.

“We should let the camp know,” Tiagor said, “This might change some things.”

Oliver nodded and the pair ducked around the alleyway towards the Wall, preparing their ODM to climb over the wall. Behind them, a shadow lurked, watching the pair zip over the wall and on-top.

“Target confirmation,” Eli said, looking to her comrade, “Oliver and Tiagorpinto of the Rear Guard. Orders?”

“Follow them,” Annie replied, “We’ll relay it back to HQ that they’ve been sighted in Trost. Keep your hood low and don’t let them see you. Once you see their base, head back here and tell us where they are.”

Eli nodded in response, pulling up her own hood and heading towards the Wall. Annie turned away, brushing down her jacket and walking back into the street with her head held high. Erwin will be pleased.

“Zoey Grace is going to be Queen?” Koda repeated for the umpteenth time.

“ _Yes_ ,” Oliver insisted, “This is game-changing.”

“Who’s Zoey?” Mikasa asked, raising her hand.

“She’s this noble,” Koda explained, “Controlling. Demanding. Pretty wealthy, too. Imagine a very wealthy business-person suddenly having rule over the countries rules and laws. Capitalism at its rawest form.”

“So who will she side with?” Rea asked.

“Who knows? Whoever’s winning, probably… which is hard to tell, since we haven’t had much battle.”

“Which is _them,_ ” Mara spat irritably, shaking their head, “They’ve got the entire public on their side, all the food and supplies they need. We’re camping out in Titan territory waiting for something to happen. Face it – it’s a losing cause.”

There was a tense silence for a moment as everyone soaked in Mara’s truthful words. Koda felt a spark of anger lift in his gut and he stood, facing Mara

“Then go back,” he said simply.

“No,” Mikasa cried, standing up too, “Don’t fight.”

“I’m not fighting,” Koda said, “I’m telling ‘em – if they really think we’re a lost cause, Mara can skip back to Wall Sina and tell Erwin they were wrong. But the rest of us will keep fighting, because we believe in our cause.”

Mara scowled but their eyes had flickered away. “I’m not going.”

“Let’s just get back to the topic at hand,” Nargess piped up, who was cuddled in Taiga’s arms, “What should we do about Zoey? Is she an enemy too?”

“No,” Oliver replied, scratching his chin, “We don’t know her intentions yet. Erwin is the enemy and we focus on him.”

“Alright,” Koda nodded, “Any other news?”

“Yes,” Rea said, raising a hand, “I was doing some recon in Trost. Erwin is sending out Scouts to raise awareness about us and our “crimes”, and will be initiating a speech tomorrow in the Trost market, within Erwin present.”

“That’s great,” Tiagor said excitedly, rising a little out of his seat, “That’s our chance to strike. I say we assassinate Erwin right there.”

“That’s a certain way of getting killed,” Mara countered, “No. We have to be subtle about it.”

“Well,” Koda said, “Let’s go around the circle and share-”

His voice was interrupted by the sound of hooves galloping towards them. Hachi spun round the corner on horse-back, sweating and an expression of panic on his voice. “We’ve been infiltrated,” he cried, “Scouts are on their way right now. We must pack-up and move!”

Immediately, a chaotic scramble kicked in as everyone gathered supplies, weapons and their horses. But a cloud of dust was kicking up in the distance as the enemy began to charge.

“Target confirmed!” Ivan yelled, “The rebels are up ahead!”

“They know we’re coming,” Eli remarked, “They had someone on guard.”

“Charge and attack!” Annie ordered, drawing her blades, “We want to capture the rebels, not kill – but you may kill if needed!”

“Where do we go?” Taiga asked, saddling up on his horse with Nargess behind him, “Who knows the territory well?”

“We head West,” Mara said, drawing their blades.

“That’s towards the MESS villages,” Nargess whispered, clutching onto Taiga, “We’ll be slaughtered.”

“Not with me around,” Mara said. Their blades glistened in the sunlight and a surge of courage swept over the rebels.

“Let’s go!” Koda bellowed and they charged towards the West. Hooves kicked up the dirt and dust as they galloped.

“They’re escaping their base!” Yumeko cried, “They’re heading West – to the MESS villages!”

“Don’t let them get away!” Audi cried.

Annie pointed her blades in the rebels direction. “Sharp left! Let’s follow ‘em! They have to pass through some woods – if we use our ODM there we can attack from above!”

The horses charged through the grass towards a stretching clump of trees.

“Everyone!” Oliver called out, “Half of us will remain at this forest to attack! The rest will head to the village!”

“I’ll lead the village people,” Mara said, “Taiga – Nargess – Mikasa. You come with me.”

The horses dashed into the trees. Mara’s Squad continued to speed through; Oliver, Koda, Tiagor, Hachi and Rea leapt off their horses and into the trees, hiding above the leaves.

“Looks like they’re hiding out in the trees,” Eli reported, “It’s going to be a battle.”

“Prepare to engage!” Annie cried.

As their horses hit the border of the Forest, they jumped off their horses and hooked to the trees. Oliver came swinging down, blades glistening and sliced through some soldiers. Annie had managed to duck out the way, but Ivan was hit. Blood spurted from the side of his neck down to his hip as he stumbled on his gear, flinging himself forward.

“They fell for it,” Koda muttered, swinging through the trees, “Mara’s Squad will get through without being attacked.”

Mara led their squad towards a small clump of houses. It seemed empty.

“Don’t put away your blades, Mikasa,” Mara snapped and Mikasa jumped, lifting her swords again, “We don’t know what we-“

“ _CRAWLER!”_

Nargess’s scream broke their ears as a Titan suddenly scrambled over a roof, its eyes hungrily locked onto the soldiers. It started to crawl towards them, jaw snapping open and closed.

“JUMP OFF YOUR HORSES!” Mara bellowed, “STAY IN THE AIR!”

The soldiers obeyed, leaping off their horses and hooking onto the skin of the Crawler. Its head buckled backward and lifted itself up, snapping wildly. Mara swung round as it stood and her blades cut into its flesh. The Crawler’s dark eyes focused on Mara.

“Get on the houses!” She ordered, reeling backward as it fell on its back and flipped to its feet.

Back at the forest, Eli was laughing. She had spilt rebel blood – whose, she did not know – and had swung round, eyes locked on Tiagor’s back who was dodging and weaving between Audi’s blades. She cackled, rising her sword to stab into his neck—

 _Woosh._ Something heavy dropped down on her back and she felt a blade go straight through her spine, impaling her. She dropped like a fly. She and the weight plunged down into the grass, collapsing in the dirt. Eli began to screech and flail as the blade was pulled out of her. Koda’s orange eyes glared down at her.

“I’m sorry,” he said, and his blade plunged into her neck. She squealed in pain, scrabbling desperately on the silver metal until her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she was still.

Tiagor had been locked in battle with Audi for a little bit now, but both seemed hesitant to kill each other. They were more than enemies – they were friends, comrades. They had fought for each other, saved each other, sacrificed for each other. Now, they had to kill each other.

Audi swung forward, his blades swung behind him. Tiagor’s own swords met and they clashed, hanging by the threads of their hooks and sword-fighting. They kept up their furious pace, occasionally slashing into skin and leaving brutal scars.

“I don’t want to kill you,” Tiagor cried out.

“Nor do I,” Audi said, “But orders are orders.”

Something sped past the pair and Audi lost balance as his left hook failed. Rea spun round a tree, haven cut through Audi’s hook, and made for the right one. Audials saw it coming and dropped his hook, just as Annie burst forward towards Rea.

“Watch it!” Tiagor cried.

Rea hit her gas and burst back, narrowly dodging Annie’s blades. Oliver suddenly charged from the distance, bloody and wounded, and sliced through Annie’s sides.

In the distance, a heavy thud echoed as the Crawler landed back on its four feet. Mara took their chance as it paused to crash down on the Crawler’s nape and cut, but its head twisted round before she could and snapped.

“Mara!” Nargess appeared from nowhere, plunging her blades into the Crawler’s eyes. It roared in agony, swinging its head back and forth.

“No, Nargess,” Mara cried, “Get away.”

She didn’t hear Mara as she tried to scramble up its head. The Crawler’s head lunged upwards, grabbing Nargess with its mouth.

“NO!” Taiga bellowed, charging forward to engage. His blades pierced the Crawler’s eyes again, attempting to gouge them out. The Titan spat Nargess out in a bloody pile and lifted itself up to its hind feet. Mara saw their chance again and charged, digging their blades into the nape and slicing. The Titan gave a shriek of pain and collapsed, hot steam escaping.

“Nargess!” Taiga wailed, dropping to the grass and sprinting over.

Koda spun back over the tree to see Annie and Oliver fighting, swords clashing angrily. A shadowy figure was charging towards them.

“No!” He cried out as he saw who it was.

Hachi’s body slammed into Annie and the pair crashed into a tree, then to the ground. There was a brief struggle, then a figure stood and began running away.

“Disengage!” She cried, “We’ve been overwhelmed! Head back to HQ!”

The other soldiers began to rush away and Koda made to charge after them.

“No,” Oliver said, “We’ve already sustained losses and wounds. It’s too late.”

Oliver, Koda, Rea and Tiagor dropped to the ground and to where Annie had dropped. Hachi was on the ground, half a blade sticking out of his neck. He was breathing harshly and heavily.

“I can’t feel anything,” he gasped, “What’s going on?”

“Hush,” Rea said, crouching down beside him, “You did well, soldier.”

“Win this fight for me,” he breathed, gasping for air and lifting his hand, “For humanity.”

Koda’s hand slapped into his, squeezing it. “We will. In your name.”

“I see a bright light… I’m scared…”

“Don’t be afraid,” Oliver said.

“You’re going to rest now,” Tiagor added.

Hachi smiled softly and he closed his eyes. With one last shivering breath, he fell limp.

They buried Hachi’s body by the MESS village, sticking a cross into the ground with his name etched into the wood. Oliver had remained the longest by him, feeling a sickening guilt before turning away back to the rest of the rebels.

“Please let me see her,” Taiga was pleading, trying to push past Mara, “I need to.”

“Rea and Mikasa are treating her,” Mara said, “She’ll be fine. I promise.”

“Come get some food,” Tiagor said, leading him away.

The rebels had only lost one soldier, but the miserable mood was as if they had lost a hundred. Nargess was close becoming a second deceased rebel, and the others were wounded too. Tiagor had been cut up a lot by Audi, and Oliver had a nasty scar on his cheek.

Back at the HQ, the soldiers were mourning the loss of Eli. They had been unable to take back her body, so a mission to retrieve it was set up. Annie was being treated for severe injuries and Audi was moodily eating.

“Audi.” Yumeko approached Audi carefully. “Erwin wishes to see you.”

Audi sighed, abandoning his half-eaten meal and heading up to his room. He knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

Erwin had his back to him, gazing out the window as Audi entered. He turned around as the door closed. He was unchanged, with his serious and hard expression. Audi felt a pang of disgust. _Where were you when we were being attacked?_

“How are your injuries?” Erwin asked.

“Fine, sir,” he replied, “Nothing I can’t handle.”

“Good. Good. I only need to ask something I heard from a soldier. Would you like a drink?”

“No, sir.”

Erwin was glad. He wanted to wrap this talk up quickly. He wanted to talk to Annie.

“I have read the reports… and I’m a little concerned about your loyalty, Audi.” He paused. Audi had no change in reaction.

“Where do your loyalties lie, Audials?”

“With you, Erwin,” he replied, “You and the Survey Corps.”

“Then why did you not attack Tiagor in the Forest?”

He paused, debating on lying or telling the truth. Audi shivered and went for the latter: “I apologise, Commander. I… it’s hard to battle someone you once called a friend, when they haven’t done anything to wrong you.”

“But they have, Audials! They have!”

“Sorry. I shall rephrase. Tiagor has not done anything to wrong me _personally.”_

Erwin’s expression didn’t change. He took a sip of his drink and tapped his foot. “You won’t falter again, right?”

“No, Commander.”

“If you saw Tiagor again, weakened and alone, what will you do?”

“Take him prisoner,” he replied, almost robotically, “Or kill him.”

The door creaked open and Annie entered. She looked a little surprised. “Sorry – am I interrupting?”

“Not at all,” Erwin said, “Come on in. Thank you, Audi. You may go.”

He nodded and exited as Annie approached Erwin. He gave a smile.

“I heard you did some good commanding in the Forest.”

“Thank you.”

“We have some bad news,” Erwin said, “One of our soldiers were cut down by a rebel and is in critical condition.”

“None of my soldiers are-”

“Nobody knows because he’s not present,” Erwin replied, “He’s been taken prisoner by the rebels. Ivan.”

Annie’s eyes widened.

“Therefore, you and the rest must also retrieve Ivan on your next mission.” He puffed out his chest. “All soldiers must be present for this and it will take place in two days time.”

“Sir,” Annie said, “Why _all_ of us?”

“Because the mission will also be a test. The soldier who shows the most strength – the most resilience – the most courage… the strongest loyalty… will gain Eren’s power. They will gain the power of the Attack Titan, and we will unleash the power onto the rebels and destroy their cause once and for all.”

* 

A young woman was brushing her hair, gazing at herself in the mirror. She looked rather moody, but as the door opened her expression shifted into content.

“Are you ready, ma’am?” A butler asked. The woman rose, her brilliant red and gold dress glowing down. She raised her head to the man.

“Yes,” she said, “Let us go.”

“Very well,” the butler said, stepping out of the way, “This way, Zoey Grace. The crown awaits you.”


End file.
